Carnet de Voyage
by Youwan
Summary: UA. "Ils se connaissent depuis une semaine: Rencontre impromptue, café, cinéma.. Une semaine de réjouissances et de découvertes. En enfin.. Un baiser au goût d'adieu: car vient l'heure du départ de Natsu. Alors Grey attrape sa guitare, une cigarette, chante sur les toits et se hait – Car non, il l'a décidé, il n'ira pas le chercher." Fic d'anniversaire pour convertir Aelig au Yaoi.


_Hello Friends ! ^^ Youwan en direct de chez elle, malade, pense à vous et vous offre du Yaoi. *PAN* En attendant mon gros gros écrit (Je vous jure. J'y travaille. T.T), je vous offre ce _petit_ truc \o/. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je l'ai écrit - Mais j'l'aime bien. C'est un UA. Un Grey/Natsu. Parce qu'il en faut plus, d'eux et de biens faits. (Q-Que ? Non, je dis ab-so-lu-ment pas qu'il est bien écrit. Euh.. Ne suis-je pas moi-même un _gage de qualité, Youwan Incorp._ ? Attendez. On peut parler. On peut négocier. Pitié.. Posez ces poêles à frire !) _

_Bref. x)_ Disclaimer (Oui, ça m'arrive de le faire.) : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima. Je détiens l'idée ^o^, c'est tout.

_Bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas et ce qui va aussi, d'ailleurs. :)_

_Ps: Fic pour "convertir" ( ou du moins, continuer à convertir) **Aelig** au Yaoi. Et parce que c'est son anniversaire aussi. Et que je suis nulle pour écrire des Gruvia alors je t'offre ceci, très chère sœur ! :)_

* * *

**Carnet de Voyage**

* * *

Des cordes flottées. Des cœurs battants. De la fumée – Partout, partout. Des voluptés blanchâtres dans l'air, du tabac à l'odeur particulière dans un salon, de l'oxygène qui sort des poumons. Et une voix. Une voix grave. Sourde, qui résonne en ville. Ni magnifique, ni horrible. En revanche, elle attire l'attention. Les gens s'arrêtent, émerveillés. Frappés par des flèches en plein cœur, des milliers d'éclats d'étoiles dans leurs yeux.

Alors ils lèvent la tête et le pavé gris s'éloigne de leur regard. Un ciel bleu, nuageux, ensoleillé les accueille. Ils froncent les sourcils, se questionnent. Ne faisait-il pas mauvais, quelques minutes avant ? Leur journée n'était-elle pas **morose **? Le son continuait d'emplir l'air, doucement, parfois frénétiquement. Des tonalités saccadées – Des accords qui vous font frissonner. Un brun s'épuisait les doigts, sentant son sang vibrer dans le froid de la journée d'hiver.

Au-dessus de tous ces gens embarqués dans leur routine, sur le toit, Grey jouait. De la musique. Avec son âme. Il s'usait la voix, la tiraillait, la maltraitait et l'aimait à la fois – Et les gens s'arrêtaient, loin de leurs pensées lugubres, ils regardaient en haut. Au loin. La foule condensée commençait à respirer et à écouter, toutefois sans entendre clairement les paroles qu'il inventait. Lui, qui ne savait pas. Il avait les yeux fermés, transporté dans ses pensées et ses paroles. Les gens se stoppaient, vivaient, ressentaient sans qu'il n'en sache rien. C'était grâce à Grey et le brun était hermétique à toutes ces petites choses.

En fait, il était congelé le Grey. Mais pas seulement ses mains, son nez ou sa gorge – Non, il avait froid à l'intérieur même de lui, parce qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Un gars, un peu bête, au rire surprenant et dévastateur. Des cheveux roses pâles, une confiance aveugle et une détermination exaspérante. Un vieil adage dit **« Une seule personne vous manque et tout est dépeuplé. ».**. S'il savait à quel point c'était vrai.

Grey était sur un toit perdu, au-dessus d'une rue remplie de décorations de Noël, à chanter pour quelqu'un qu'il ne reverra jamais. Parce qu'il était parti, à cette heure-là. Natsu avait sans doute repris son train pour voyager jusqu'à chez lui, dans sa contrée voisine. Il avait laissé Grey derrière lui – et la semaine qu'ils venaient de partager. Les excursions, les visites de sa ville, les batailles de boules de neiges. Les visites imprévues, leur dernière soirée, un dîner et une pizza sur un toit. Et puis aussi leur adieu, ce baiser au goût salé d'au-revoir.

Il avait tout laissé, n'emportant que ce qu'il avait amené – Lui, ses bagages, son sourire et leurs souvenirs.

Quant à Grey, il était exaspérant. Non, il n'avait pas pris un billet pour Tataouïn. Non, il n'avait pas suivi le plus jeune au pays en espérant se marier avec lui. Pas de cérémonie, pas de pleurs, pas de course folle derrière un train pour lui prendre la main. Non, rien de tout ça. Pas d'espoir. Il le connaissait depuis **une semaine,** bon sang ! Au mieux, il avait son numéro de téléphone. Mais.. C'était tout. Un bout de papier froissé, griffonné et un arrière-gour amer dans sa mémoire. C'était tout ce que Natsu avait laissé derrière lui. Ça et des sentiments à la pelle qui faisait jouer le brun dans la froideur de l'hiver.

* * *

Il était arrivé avec son grand sourire aux dents blanches, sa mine réjouie un peu idiote. Grey montait les marches de la gare, devant dire au-revoir à Ultear qui partait visiter Meldy. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses lui, descendaient les marches en promenant son regard partout sauf là où il marchait. Le brun était perdu dans ses pensées. Une collision, deux mondes qui se rencontrent. Des bleus, des rires et un échange de regards – Un choc. Des iris verts clairs confrontés aux pupilles sombres en dessous de lui.

Un putain de cliché.

Il était reparti une semaine après, sans oser l'inviter, sans oser lui faire espérer un prochain retour et Grey n'avait pas eu assez de courage pour l'accompagner jusqu'au train. Il lui avait dit adieu hier soir, en l'embrassant sur le pas de son hôtel après l'avoir raccompagné – Et s'être fait bataille pour oser l'inviter à dormir chez lui. Encore une chose qu'il n'avait pas osé. Et maintenant, il chantait pour oublier. Oublier que le convoi qui emportait le seul mec sur lequel le brun avait flashé depuis deux ans, jusqu'à en perdre le sommeil, partait dans un quart d'heure.

La fin de la chanson l'obligea à se taire et à y repenser. Ses doigts étaient engourdis et commençaient à peiner. Ça lui faisait mal et c'était tant mieux : Il ressentait au moins quelque chose comme ça. La foule en bas attendait une suite et il n'avait rien à offrir. Tout comme il n'y aurait pas de suite à cette semaine de folie. Grey s'alluma une cigarette, soupirant fortement. Ça lui apprendra à tomber pour le premier inconnu rencontré. Très mauvaise idée, vraiment.

Dire qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom de famille. Ni si sa couleur de cheveux était naturelle ! Oui, c'était une question importante pour le brun. Ça faisait partie de la tonne de détails dont il voulait avoir des précisions. De toute façon, le jeune touriste repartait chez lui, avec ses mystères et ses secrets.

Jetant son mégot quelque part plus bas, Grey recommença à chanter, la gorge nouée. Il souhaitait l'effacer de sa mémoire quelques temps pour qu'il puisque respirer à nouveau. Il voulait se détruire les poumons et attraper un rhume pour ne plus pouvoir rien sentir – Surtout pas son odeur musquée. Encore une fois, les gens s'arrêtèrent, interloqués. Quitte à ne pas pouvoir illuminer son propre monde, Grey transportait les autres dans une vie colorée et ensoleillée.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Le brun jouait de plus en plus vite, brusquement inspiré. La fragrance délicate du plus jeune l'inspirant. Finalement, il laissa ses souvenirs débordés jusque dans sa musique et revisitait chaque instant où il avait été avec Natsu. Du café proposé d'un ton gêné au cinéma qu'il avait partagé en milieu de semaine. De leur mains liées aux rires qu'ils avaient partagé.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Sa guitare était comme animée d'une nouvelle vie et sa voix se faisait plus puissante. Un bruit derrière lui le dérangeait mais il était trop occupé à jouer avec toute son âme pour comprendre ce qui arrivait. Si jamais c'était le gardien, il pourrait toujours attendre qu'il ait fini. À moins.. À moins que ça ne soit Natsu ?! Et si.. Et s'il était là, dans son dos, ayant finalement décidé de prolonger son séjour ici, avec Grey comme autochtone local ?

Alors, soudainement, Grey se mit à vibrer avec le son qu'il produit, essayant au maximum de faire passer ses sentiments. Il ne criait pas mais sa voix portait soudainement, enfin libérée de son socle. La foule en bas parvint à l'entendre distinctement cette fois – Elle était silencieuse, émue, heureuse et triste. Qui est cette personne dont le chanteur parlait avec tant de regrets ? La chanson finit par s'arrêter et certains soupirèrent. Ce fut beau, sincère et passionné. Un peu lumineux, tout comme le soleil qu'aucun n'avait remarqué avant de lever la tête. Mais bien trop court. Juste le temps d'une chanson, juste le temps d'une semaine.

_Et s'il suffisait d'un rien ?_

* * *

Grey, le cœur battant plus fort que n'importe quelle musique, se retourna vers la personne qui l'attendait, impatient et effrayé. Natsu n'aurait pas fait ça.. ? Il n'aurait pas plaqué tout : famille, pays, vie, pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine. Si ? Seulement, devant les yeux sombres du brun, il n'y avait devant lui que le gardien de l'immeuble, passablement gêné. Il lui demanda aimablement de partir, puisque le toit était un endroit normalement interdit.

Lieu interdit .. Tch. Sur le moment, c'était la dernière chose à laquelle avait pensé Grey. Mais bon, c'était son métier au gars, après tout. Finissant par soupirer, le jeune descendit de l'immeuble, mordant ses lèvres et évitant le regard moitié-moralisateur moitié-triste du vieil homme. Le brun se sentait miteux, là. Le concierge l'avait entendu alors qu'il chantait quand même quelque chose de personnel et.. Et c'était quoi, tout ce monde ?

Il finit par se retrouver dans la rue, serrant sa guitare et ignorant les regards curieux et rempli d'admiration qu'il recevait. Sans nul doute n'était-ce pas pour lui. _Lui, tout ce qu'il cherchait, c'était un bel inconnu. _Mais rien n'y fait._ Il n'y a personne. _Bien sûr que Natsu n'était pas ici, à Fiore, avec Grey. Il était dans son train, repartant pour il ne savait où.

Ah ! Probablement même qu'il l'avait déjà oublié, le tagada, incroyable comme il était et prenant la vie comme elle venait – et ça faisait encore plus mal de penser ça. Parce que Grey avait beau être fort, en dépit des apparences il se sentait mal. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça pour quelqu'un. Il s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette, passablement déprimé. Ce simple geste l'enfonça un peu plus. Natsu était entré dans sa vie aussi facilement que l'on ouvre un paquet, puis il avait brûlé vite, trop vite..

Il ne restait qu'un goût d'addiction bien trop ancrée pour vouloir l'effacer.

Non, vraiment. Pour tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis une semaine, Grey Fullbuster n'était qu'un idiot de première.

* * *

**- T'es l'archétype de l'idiot. Tu le sais ça ?**

Une voix. Venant de deux lèvres roses. Sur un visage rayonnant, avec des joues rosies par le froid. Un sourire toujours aussi incroyable – et ce vert pernicieux de jade qui empoissonnait allégrement les rêves du brun. Ah et au fait, oui, il le savait. Il n'était qu'un _idiot_. Il en avait même fait tomber son bâton meurtrier qui était à ses lèvres. Parce qu'il n'en avait plus besoin.

Natsu était devant lui, deux mains dans les poches, un regard malicieux et une présence au milieu de la foule compacte. Il tremblait un peu de froid dans la fraîcheur de l'hiver – comme s'il avait été là depuis un moment. C'était peut-être vrai, en fait. Peut-être qu'il avait renoncé, qu'il l'avait cherché au fil des rues et qu'il avait entendu sa voix. Peut-être qu'il l'avait entendu et était resté scotché devant la kyrielle d'émotions que Grey avait offert à sa musique. Ou peut-être qu'il avait oublié quelque chose et qu'il était là par pur hasard.

Grey s'en fichait. Il aurait pu se mettre à pleuvoir, à neiger, à venter.. à... à.. Qu'importe ! Il était là, devant lui, toujours aussi saisissant et insaisissable. Le brun était incapable de dire quoique ce soit, ce qui faisait bien rire son vis-à-vis. Un Grey bouche-bée, c'est rare.

**- Tu sais, je compte vraiment repartir. Mon train est retardé à cause de la neige.**

Coup au cœur. Comme une fronde ou un carreau d'arbalète planté violemment en lui. Alors comme ça, y'avait plus rien à espérer ? Il n'était pas revenu pour lui, seulement..Parce qu'il devait attendre avant de quitter cet endroit ? Alors, il devait dire quoi, Grey ? Mentir et le saluer ? Lui balancer un _« Ah, ouais, cool. » ? _Pas qu'il n'ait rien à dire – Oh, si. Il avait des **tonnes** de choses à lui dire, là. Mais rien n'arrivait à passer la barrière de sa gorge usée. Il en avait trop exprimé en chantant et maintenant, il se sentait jusque si bête, **si** bête d'avoir espéré.

**- Tiens. C'est, hm. Comment dire ? C'est un aller-retour. Pour chez moi. Pour dans deux mois. Je.. Je ne travaillerai pas pendant une semaine à ce moment-là. Peut.. Peut-être que l'on pourrait se refaire une semaine de tarés.. Là-bas ?**

_Et s'il suffisait d'un rien, hein ?_

Il est là, devant lui, hésitant, se balançant sur ses jambes timidement. Ses joues sont devenues rouges comme si elles ne pouvaient pas croire ce qui arrivait, elles non plus. Grey non plus. Natsu tient un ticket blanc dans une main fine et le brun lui prend doucement, effleurant ses doigts gelées, lui souriant avec plaisir. Étincelle pétillante dans leur yeux. La foule se tait, respire de nouveau avec eux et part, les laisser savourer un moment juste entre eux.

**- J'adorerais.**

_D'accord; il suffisait d'un rien._

Juste un bon karma – Non, c'est faux. Il suffisait.. Seulement d'un pas en avant, d'une envie, de quelques chansons et d'un nouveau carnet de voyage pour eux deux. Tout cela ne faisait que commencer. Une question d'aller-retour au fil du temps, d'abonnement à la gare et d'amour pour les trajets ferroviaires. C'était sûr, ils allaient développer une amitié avec les chemins de fers, allaient connaître par cœur les mots _« Retards »; « Train annulé »_ et _« Horaire indisponible »._

Peut-être que les deux garçons en profiteraient pour se connaître un peu plus ou pour jouer de la musique dans le hall de n'importe quelle gare, s'ils en avaient envie. Peut-être qu'ils allaient se présenter leurs amis ou se donner rendez-vous entre deux arrêts, dans des endroits inconnus. Peut-être qu'ils allaient visiter des sites extravagants, des lieux inexplorés, faire des pique-niques improvisés et se retrouver au détour d'un chemin par inadvertance – Ou juste n'importe quel plat à emporter du coin, toujours dans le même parc. Peut-être qu'ensemble, ils allaient apprendre le mot «_ Rencontre _».

Et puis peut-être que Natsu et Grey allaient apprendre le mot « _Amour »,_ aussi.


End file.
